marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Criti Noll (Clone) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Skrull Empire, ; formerly , Pro-Registration Taskforce | Relatives = Criti Noll (genetic template); William (son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut, United States of America, Earth, Milky Way; formerly planet Satriani, Tyeranx Seven Province, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Infiltrator, subversive, scientist | Education = | Origin = Cloned War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Satriani, Tyeranx Seven Province, Andromeda Galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = Camp Hammond, Stamford, Connecticut | Creators = Dwayne McDuffie; Scott Kolins | First = Beyond #1 | Death = Avengers: The Initiative #19 | HistoryText = Origin The original Criti Noll was a high ranking member of the Dard'van, a religious sect of the shape-shifting alien race known as the Skrulls. She was selected to replace Dr. Henry Pym as part of their Secret Invasion of the planet Earth. Pym was first replaced after the mass breakout at the Raft. Around the same time, while living in England, Pym and his ex-wife Janet van Dyne were going through problems and had a rough separation. The same night, Pym sought solace in a young student, who turned out to be an undercover Skrull. Feigning adulation for his past work, the Skrull drew all the information Pym and the human race knew about the Skrulls, then using the powers of the Hulk, knocked him unconscious and delivered him to the Skrull Empire. She then subjected herself to the transformation process and replaced Pym. Civil War Criti Noll started to warn the owner of a diner who once served her some good food of the coming Secret Invasion. The Skrull impersonating Dum Dum Dugan came and stopped her, and Criti Noll told him that the humans were not to be underestimated and that the best course of action would be for the Skrulls to leave. Dugan-Skrull called her a traitor, and prepared to battle her. Criti Noll ran into the the woods, but despite the use of all her abilities, Dugan-Skrull and a group of Skrulls posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents killed her. Queen Veranke decided to replace her with a clone. The Criti Noll clone did her best to stir up as much discontent as possible between the Anti and Pro-Registration forces. He worked with Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Baron von Blitzschlag to create a cyborg-clone of Thor, however he programmed it to be a weapon of destruction. The clone was called Ragnarok. It blasted a hole through Bill Foster's chest. Reed Richards and Tony Stark were devastated, for they had believed the cyborg to be programmed not to kill. Noll seemed upset too, seemingly taking many anti-depressants, as Bill Foster was a close friend of Pym's. It is not clear if his depression was the result of his Pym personality or if it was just another act. 50-State Initiative "Henry Pym" was appointed the leader of the new 'Hero Boot Camp' called Camp Hammond in Stamford, Connecticut, the site of Nitro's explosion that launched the whole civil war. During a training exercise, the powers of one trainees called Trauma accidentally cause Armory to lose the control of her Tactigon weapon, and MVP, one of their greatest potentials trainees was killed pushing Cloud 9 out of the way. In response, they confiscate Armory's weapon, and kick her out of the camp. Pym and the Initiative created a miniature version of the inhibitor collar that prevented the use of superpowers in certain individuals called Super-Power-Inhibiting Nanobots, S.P.I.N. for short. They have managed to use it against She-Hulk ad many other rogue superhumans. Secret Invasion Tony Stark brought "Hank Pym" and Reed Richards to his lab to dissect the corpse of Pagon, the Elektra impostor, and discovered how the Skrulls were able to avoid detection. He was called away to deal with a Skrull ship that had crash landed in the Savage Land during which time Reed was able to discover how the Skrulls were able to avoid detection. Before he could disseminate the information to any other heroes, Criti Noll shot Richards with a gun that left him unable to become solid. Later, when hordes of "Super-Skrulls" appeared in New York, Criti Noll sent members of the Initiative to fight the invading forces. ]] However, when many heroes and villains united against the Skrull threat, a massive battle began in Central Park. Increasing his size, Noll attempted to kill Janet but was punched out silly by an even larger Stature. But when it was obvious that the Skrull would lose, Noll used a secret codeword to activate a chemical in Janet's growth formula, causing her to enlarge and emit purple energy: if the Skrulls cannot have the Earth, not one can. However, with great regrets, Thor turned the energy onto Janet herself, vowing to avenge her. The very angry humans then finished off the Skrulls, killing Veranke and detaining many Skrulls. However, Noll had escaped capture. But unlike many of the other Skrulls, who had decided to give up, Noll refused to give up and swore that the Empire would return one day. He activated Ragnarok to cause chaos at Camp Hammond. After the battle between Earth's heroes and villains and the Skrulls, Criti Noll attempted to escape but was noticed by Crusader (Z'Reg). Crusader chased Criti Noll and defeated the impostor before he could open a portal to the Negative Zone to destroy the Earth a second time. While Criti Noll was dead her genetic legacy lives on as she conceived a child (while posing as Pym) with Greer Grant alias Tigra. Greer gave birth to a son, William. Due to the Infiltrator ritual none of his genetic material was passed on making the child the genetic offspring of Hank Pym. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting * Skrull Infiltration Ritual: Super Skrull Engineering * Yellowjacket: Yellowjacket's Size Reduction and Size Addition * Quicksilver: Quicksilver's Superhuman Speed * Black Panther: Black Panther's Enhanced Reflexes (Presumably some Superhuman Senses) * Vision: Vision's Density Control | Abilities = * Infiltration: Criti Noll was a trained Skrull infiltrator. She is capable of about everything the real Henry Pym was excelling in at the time of Duplication. * Intellect: Criti Noll was intellectually gifted, as he assisted in the creation of the Mjolnir Replica for Ragnarok, alongside Tony Stark and Reed Richards. | Strength = * Criti Noll has the normal Skrull strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. But is identical to Hank Pym's after the ritual. Such as retaining this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. He is capable of Class 100 strength at heights beyond 100 feet tall, though he usually cannot maintain those gigantic sizes for long. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Yellowjacket's Suit: Criti Noll had access to Yellowjacket's costume, which gave him the ability to control insects. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Criti Noll was the second Skrull to assume Hank Pym's identity. This was revealed in . He was revealed to the reader to be a Skrull in . * Impersonating Hank Pym allowed the Skrulls' access to Ultron, which allowed them to find out that Tony Stark's Iron Man armor was now "organic" thanks to Extremis and they could use that to their advantage. * "Pym" was given the Presidential Medal of Freedom, with Military Distinction, by President George W. Bush for his role in the battle again Hydra Terror-Carrier. | Trivia = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Density Manipulation Category:War-Skrulls Category:Inventors Category:Pym Particles Category:Secret Invasion casualties Category:Pym Family Category:Clones of Criti Noll Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom, with Military Distinction Category:Camp Hammond Staff Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants